Drunken Cinderella
by Aurelian-Yue
Summary: ZackxCloud. Hints AngxGen AngxGenxZack. Cloud has a crush on the General Sephiroth, and when a fellow cadet offers to help him sneak into a party that the silver haired is attending he agrees. Unfortunately it's not the general he runs into.


Title: Drunken Cinderella

Summary: ZackxCloud. Hints AngxGen AngxGenxZack. Cloud has a crush on the General Sephiroth, and when a fellow cadet offers to help him sneak into a party that the silver haired is attending he agrees. Unfortunately it's not the general he runs into.

Warnings: Cross-dressing, yaoi, and maybe citrus.

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns it… Would I be writing fanfics if I did?

Started: 5/9/2010

Finished:

**Chapter 1**

"Look, look! I got invited!"

Genesis raised an eyebrow at the invitation that Zack had just shoved under his nose, before sharing a glance with the amused looking Angeal. It hadn't been that long ago that Genesis and Zack had been introduced that the 1st class was used to the subordinates over enthusiastic behaviour just yet, but he was learning.

"Yes, Pup-"

"I am not a puppy!"

Angeal chuckled at the pout that Zack displayed at his nickname. The black haired 2nd was so easy to rile up.

"Yes, Zack…. You're invited to the party. I had to pull a few strings though, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

He smiled feeling the boys arms wrap around his neck, while Zack exclaimed his excitement.

The party was nothing special, a usual gathering of 1st class, the General Sephiroth, and various officials from Shin-Ra and SOLDIER. The rest, save for a few hopeless cases and guards were getting the weekend off.

The occasional 2nd being invited to one of these gatherings wasn't unheard of, particularly one gaining such a reputation as Zack was. Ferocious and fearless in the battle-field, that's what the officials heard. What Angeal and Genesis knew, however, was that he was an over excitable knuckle-head and a magnet for trouble. It was Zack's loyalty and unsuppressed love of life that had made the two even give him a second glance to begin with. Now those blue eyes glowed with Mako, much like their own, and he was slowly creeping closer to his dream of being a hero.

_He deserves to have a break._ Angeal thought.

"Go get cleaned up, puppy."

"I am not a puppy! How many times must I say it, Angeal?"

"Every time… puppy."

"GAH!"

* * *

Dirt, sweat, mud and pornographic magazines are what the cadet barracks were made up of. Filthy mouthed youths slouched around, keeping a wary eye out for officers, and compared notes on what, and who, they would do on their free weekend. It was a rare chance for them to get time off duty as a group and they were looking forward to the chance to show off to each other.

Cloud Strife sighed and mutely stared at the order in his hand. He was to stay on base, in his barracks. It was normal for him, the blond rarely got any time off base due to his failings at training. Just this once, however, he'd have given anything for it not to be that little slip.

If only it had been an invitation. To be able to meet the commanders, even perhaps the general himself…

"Watcha moping about now, Chocobo-brains?"

He groaned and looked up at one of the other cadets. He didn't protest as the order was snatched up and whistled sympathetically over.

"But you always get these orders, what's so different about this one?"

"…The party…"

"Ah, that's right, you wanna meet the General."

The tone was teasing. Cloud's shoulders slumped further, he hoped that they didn't realise he had a crush on the silver haired leader of SOLDIER.

"You know, I could help ya out."

It took Cloud a few moments to register that sentence, when he did he turned his head so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"You.. wah?"

"You heard me. I'm going to the do, my dad's in charge of one of the weapons manufacturers. I need a date though, but almost every girl in town's spoken for, especially the blonde ones which are what I'm after."

Cloud stared at the fellow Cadet as if he'd just sprouted a second, fuchsia coloured, head.

"You want me to be your DA-?"

A hand slapped across his mouth with enough force to bruise slightly.

"Shhhh! The others will hear. Look you don't have to do anything but walk in with me, looking pretty. Then you can go off on your own, look I'll give you an hour to think about it okay?"

He scurried off leaving a bewildered Cloud on the bed.

"Bu… but my orders…?"

He asked the air before sighing heavily and flopping back onto his bunk.

_Why is it always me?_

_

* * *

_

He could not believe he was agreeing to this. It was inconceivable, completely insane, and beyond comprehension… but he was doing it. With a deep breath Cloudette stepped into the party, arm in arm with his fellow cadet.

After meeting with the cadet a second time, and agreeing to the mission Cloud was subjected to the interesting mission of gathering girls clothes, make up and hair extensions. Since the occasion was formal most people were expected to be in uniform. Both he and the other Cadet had agreed that a last year senior in high school would not draw much attention. So under the guise of shopping for various non-existent female relations he bought the short pleated skirt, white blouse, long socks and black shoes worn by one of the local schools.

It was the first time Cloud was ever thankful that he was rather curvy and short in build.

Unfortunately boxers just didn't work under skirts, so he had also been forced to acquire girls' underwear.

He hoped that there were no sudden breezes through the place or peeping toms under the tables. It would be unlucky if he was caught out by some pervert who just wanted to look up his skirt.

Not long after they entered, Cloud wandered away from his escort. He managed to find a cold drink and a place to sit and waited; his nerves frayed and twanging, his heart lodged in his throat and his stomach turning over so bad he could barely keep even his drink down. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced around, hoping for a glimpse of the general.

He almost fell of his seat when he turned to see a pair of earnest mako-blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

Zack was having fun. But then, Zack could make almost every occasion fun. Unfortunately this was often at the expense of others. It wasn't long into proceedings when Angeal and Genesis shooed him away from the important people attending and slipped away them selves. Apparently they had coincidently both felt the urge to use the bath room.

The black haired 2nd class huffed. They always shooed him away, though from the pained looks Sephiroth was sending their way he guessed it was for the better. That joke about cocktail waitresses and cucumbers hadn't gone down well, apparently.

Instead Zack wandered around the party, taking small morsels of food here and there and getting gooey eyed looks from some of the women. He smiled at them but other wise swept on.

Until he saw the school girl.

Now there were a number of school girls attending this evening. But this one… was different. He couldn't quiet place why. He normally didn't care much for girls… let alone ones so much younger then himself. Entranced, Zack moved forward towards her, not quiet realising the distance he covered until she jumped at the sight of him.

"Oh, sorry miss!"

"Ah-! Ahem… I mean it's fine."

Cloud cursed quietly, he was sure his voice would give himself away. He was glad that this apparent numbskull didn't notice but instead smiled stupidly and scratched the back of his head.

"What's your name?"

"Uh…"

"ZACK!"

Rescued by the director in purple, Cloud skittered away as Lazard marched over. Zack blinked but had no choice but to face the man who held the ability to promote, demote or fire him. By the look on his face he was seriously considering the latter.

_Surely the jokes hadn't gone over that badly._

* * *

Cloud heaved a huge sigh when he managed to slip away from the party and out into the garden. He slid down onto a stone bench and closed his eyes.

This was a disaster. No, worse then a disaster; he had completely lost his escort and thus his way back out of this mess. And now it looked like the idiot of a second class wasn't the only one with eyes for him, if those looks some of the older men had been giving were any indication.

The only way it could get worse was if someone managed to find out exactly who he was, and no way was he letting that happen.

He slumped, holding his face over his hands. This was a nightmare.

_I only wanted to meet Sephiroth…_

"What's a pretty little thing doing out here all alone?"

For the second time that night the blond was sure his heart had just preformed an ejection manoeuvre out his throat. His hands now not so much trying to hide himself as trying to keep his internal organs where they belonged he turned to face this new intruder.

This time he really did fall off his chair.

1st Class Angeal stood, arms crossed watching him with an amused look. Cloud was in to much of a shock to register the bedroom hair and odd marks the commander was sporting. All he could think was he was so screwed until a tap on his head brought him back to his senses.

Looking up he gulped when met with the sight of 1st Class Genesis offering his hand while trying hard not to laugh at Cloud's misfortune.

Forget screwed, he was fucked.

Slowly he took the offered hand and was helped to his feet.

"Care for a drink?"

He was doomed.

* * *

The receptionist at the hotel smiled when Zack swaggered through the door, nearly falling over.

"Ah sir, your friends told me to give you a message…"

His smile slowly faded as the drunken, black haired, puppy stumbled past him, without much notice.

"Sir?... excuse me?"

Dismayed he watched as Zack landed face first in a stair before starting to climb on his hands and knees. Clearly he had forgotten the lift. It looked like the message would have to wait.

Zack tripped into the room he and the two commanding officers would share for the night. He ran a hand through his hair, and staggered slightly towards the bed where he promptly collapsed on something warm and soft. Without paying much attention he snuggled as close as possible to the object, a content sound passing from between his lips.

He didn't notice when the object snuggled back with a sleepy murmur. Or that Angeal and Genesis were not present despite leaving the party hours ago.

* * *

Cloud woke up slowly, not sure where he was or what he was doing there. All he knew was that it was warm and the ominous throb in his head was warning him that going back to sleep would be a very good idea. He snuggled closer to the body next to him, closing his eyes.

A few seconds later he lashed out with a scream, kicking the body next to him off the bed.

Eyes wide and standing now he grabbed hold of the bedside lamp, fumbling for the door handle.

"S-stay back! I-I'm warning you!"

A groan answered him as the face of one of the Soldiers from last night slowly rose from the other side of the bed.

"J-just keep a-away!"

Zack slowly blinked up at the boy with a groan. His head hurt, his stomach was churning and his mouth tasted like the bottom of his shoe. And now this school girl with a strangely deep voice had kicked him out of bed before screaming at him to stay away. All he wanted was to spend some time heaving over the toilet and to get his hands on some pain killers.

He slowly sat up and blinked at the girl. She was obviously distressed and confused. He was quiet sure he hadn't brought anyone back with him last night, so it was very possible that he had wandered into the wrong room. Maybe if he was polite she would stop screaming and he could explain his mistake.

"Ahh... sorry, miss..."

A thud as a shoe met his head was all the reward for his efforts, followed by the pounding of feet across the floor as he struggled to sit up again with his now splitting head. He grumbled and crawled to the bathroom to worship the porcelain god. Strange, loud school girls could wait until later. For now he needed a hang over cure.

* * *

Angeal yawned, as he headed down to the breakfast buffet to fetch something for both Genesis and himself. As he left the extra room they had paid for to give the 'school girl' some privacy he was nearly knocked down by said 'school girl' fleeing the hotel. Shrugging he continued on his errand, however, he grabbed an extra plate and stopped at the other room.

"Zack... you know, just because you have a school girl in your bed, doesn't mean you have to do anything about it..."

A miserable groan greeted his chuckles as he put Zack's breakfast on the bed side table.

"I hope you didn't scare her to badly."

"Ngh... get lost.. leave me to my misery..."

"As you wish Puppy, but trust me... I'm not going to let this one go. A school girl Zack, really?"

"Just get lost..."

"Heh, just make sure you eat up Puppy."

At the signal of heavy foot falls leaving the room, Zack stumbled back into the bed room, picking up the shoe. Staring at it he slowly leaned back, eyes closing.

_Who was she?_


End file.
